


Extase

by DisorderedFlame



Series: Ressouvenance [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: 從公的生日的時候就開始摸的黃但反正我好像根本寫的都沒有和他生日有什麽關係噗噗噗。只是一個想扒了車手飛哥的奇怪念頭而已還把鶯太太拖下水了，結果還加入了不知道什麽奇怪的要素。不要問，問就是我腦子真的有毛病。總之趕上了十一月真是太好了！（一想到自己的考據還沒寫完就被論文淹沒真的很對不起。）雖然對死人說生快真是不太對勁但是罵死他愛您！
Relationships: Siegfried | Saber of Black/Vlad III | Berserker
Series: Ressouvenance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502414
Kudos: 2





	Extase

「⋯⋯謝謝。」齊格弗里德說著，接過了弗拉德遞給他的礦泉水，想喝的時候才發現自己沒有把頭上的頭盔脫下來手上卻又拿著東西，分身乏術。他看到弗拉德笑了出來，不知道那意思是察覺到了自己不應該之前把水遞給他還是對自己的惡作劇表示滿意⋯⋯然後弗拉德幫他把頭盔拿了下來，在喝了幾口水以後他終於是鬆了一口氣。

「謝謝。」齊格弗里德幾乎是下意識地又說一次。

「新車怎麼樣？」弗拉德問。今天是他邀請齊格弗里德來到這裡試車的⋯⋯

「是，非常好⋯⋯」齊格弗里德說著，努力回想著剛剛在賽道上的細節⋯⋯他不善言辭，只是幾乎吞吞吐吐地說著，最後甚至也不知道自己到底還要說些什麼。他並沒有想到B市郊區有這種場地⋯⋯雖然他已經很熟悉這個城市了，但他還是第一次到這裡來。而今天這裡似乎並沒有其他的工作人員⋯⋯他正想問這是為什麼，弗拉德的指節就在輕輕滑過他的臉頰，然後就湊了過去將他拖進一個親吻。唇舌交纏的時候弗拉德輕輕揉著齊格弗里德後腦上的頭髮，又將本來束在上面的髮帶扯下⋯⋯

⋯⋯要說這是暗示的話那也太明顯了。

「等，等一下⋯⋯」齊格弗里德吞吞吐吐地說，「這裡有⋯⋯」

「沒有人在，這裡已經是我的地盤了。」弗拉德說著——而齊格弗里德一向不很能分辨對方到底是在開玩笑還是說真話——畢竟他完全有理由相信這位城中富翁就負責修葺或者建造這個地方。弗拉德本來是用手拉開齊格弗里德的賽車服的拉鏈，但拉下去兩三寸以後就彷彿想起了什麼一樣，用嘴咬著那裡一路拖到腹部。被汗水浸濕的肌膚暴露在空氣中，弗拉德扯了一下他那已經敞開的賽車服，輕輕用手指滑過胸骨就已經讓他顫抖起來。齊格弗里德很難否認自己這時候正情慾高漲⋯⋯冒險過後的興奮感以及還未散去的腎上腺素讓他並不抗拒這種事。而直到弗拉德一邊和他親吻一邊惡作劇一樣撫摸著他的鎖骨乃至是乃至是肩膀，齊格弗里德才想起來之前那種饒有興趣的眼神是什麼意思⋯⋯

那當然是在看著他身上的咬痕和吻痕。畢竟他們也經歷了一個說得上相當愉快的晚上⋯⋯而齊格弗里德從來知道他的戀人喜歡這麼做，甚至也差不多習慣了。弗拉德低下頭去，輕輕親吻那些由自己留下的痕跡。齊格弗里德以為那骨節分明的手指從鎖骨滑下去以後弗拉德會和平時一樣揉捏著胸部的肌肉或者愛撫他的乳頭⋯⋯他的確也是這麼做的，只是在碰到圈在齊格弗里德乳頭上的金屬環的時候停了下來。

「我可沒有想到你還帶著它。」弗拉德說著，指腹壓在被那一圈金屬纏著的乳頭上，磨蹭著那裡多少有些充血的肌膚⋯⋯齊格弗里德在之前也已經相當興奮，而這種愛撫於他而言簡直是火上澆油。

「你真是比我想像中要大膽不少⋯⋯」弗拉德幾乎是感嘆一般說著，語氣裡帶著某種露骨的讚美之情。親吻齊格弗里德的嘴角的時候弗拉德看到戀人滿臉通紅，從臉頰傳來的溫度也是可愛的滾燙，但也並不作什麼否認或者為自己辯解。那個乳環是弗拉德前一晚圈在齊格弗里德的乳頭上的，比起明示所有權或者是什麼別的，它還是更接近於一次對新鮮和刺激的事物的嘗試。他一度認為對方作為車手的大膽並不經常體現在其他方面，然而，可能⋯⋯是應該要有所改觀。

當弗拉德將他壓在引擎蓋上，柔軟濕潤的口腔把他被乳環圈著的一邊乳頭含進去的時候，齊格弗里德只覺得一陣暈眩——他下身的器官已經硬到發疼，然而那賽車服還是和之前一樣包裹著他的下半身，他忍不住把拉鍊再扯下去一些然後用手撫慰著自己⋯⋯但當然還是遠遠不夠。弗拉德用牙齒把那個乳環扯下來的時候齊格弗里德發出一聲驚叫，金屬和牙齒同時磨蹭拉扯著那裡已經因為被擠壓過而敏感充血而且還有些濕潤的肌膚，半是快樂半是疼痛，他不住顫抖，直到它們都離開那裡才鬆一口氣。那個金屬環就躺在弗拉德的舌頭上⋯⋯而齊格弗里德根本不需要看，光是聽到金屬之間的撞擊聲，便可以知道它落在了耳邊。齊格弗里德撫慰自己的時候弗拉德當然不會就這樣罷休，即使是他走開去打開了車門尋找什麼，他也知道對方不可能就這樣停下。弗拉德把那些潤滑劑擠到他的性器上，手掌也疊在齊格弗里德的手上面，在他尋求快樂的時候收緊手指⋯⋯那熟悉的感覺也變成甜蜜的折磨，直到他繃緊著身體著射出來才罷休。然後弗拉德又在齊格弗里德的嘴唇上落下細碎的親吻，彷彿是要安慰正在喘息的他一樣。

「⋯⋯這裡應該還很柔軟吧。」弗拉德輕聲說著，濕潤的⋯⋯沾著精液和前液乃至是潤滑劑的手指按在了齊格弗里德的後穴⋯⋯光是想到這一點就讓齊格弗里德幾乎是無地自容，而對方還幾乎是用某種彷彿引誘或者說，是哄騙一般的語氣讓他轉過去而上半身趴在引擎蓋上。齊格弗里德一般而言並不抗拒弗拉德從後面進入他，但這的確是他第一次在外面做，而他並不習慣這樣⋯⋯尤其是對方伏下身去親吻他的後背的時候。弗拉德的手指很容易就進到裡面，就連齊格弗里德自己也沒有想到會這麼快。那並不粗暴也並未讓他感到疼痛，然而還是毫不留情地蹂躪著裡面的黏膜，碰到前列腺的時候他當然也忍不住發出叫了出來，更不要說被執拗地刺激著那裡⋯⋯性器不久之後又開始充血膨脹。

⋯⋯那真是甜蜜而難耐的折磨，弗拉德抓著他的腰進入的時候齊格弗里德幾乎是鬆了一口氣。溫熱的呼吸就靠在耳邊，有時候對方也用嘴唇輕輕親吻他的耳朵。也許弗拉德說得沒錯⋯⋯那裡還是相當柔軟的，畢竟他並沒有花很多時間準備他也還是可以輕易擠開裡面的黏膜，長驅直入⋯⋯將那裡又一次翻攪得亂七八糟，就像他在前一個晚上曾經做過的一樣。齊格弗里德覺得自己已經習慣情慾，可是⋯⋯

這還是有點太超過了。弗拉德的手伸過去又一次開始愛撫他的乳頭和性器的時候他幾乎是打了一個激靈⋯⋯他自從知道齊格弗里德喜歡這樣以後就經常這樣做，也許是想要給他快樂，也許是因為想對他惡作劇⋯⋯又或者是兩者都有。齊格弗里德只覺得乳頭和鈴口都彷彿是因為充血到極限而腫脹甚至刺痛起來，指腹摩擦或者是手指揉捏著那裡都帶來像是觸電一樣的快樂，而被對方盡情使用這個念頭在這時候顯得是那麼美妙而理所當然⋯⋯乃至是讓他幾乎是哭泣著哀求對方快一點。

「看來你很喜歡這樣。」弗拉德貼在齊格弗里德耳邊說，親吻他的耳廓和耳後的肌膚。他當然喜歡看到戀人被快樂淹沒的樣子⋯⋯平日總體而言沈默寡言的車手會在這時候變得熱情大膽許多，乃至是做出平時不見得會做的事來；而盡情使用對方顯然也是另一種樂趣，他抓著對方的腰進出的時候齊格弗里德並沒有表示什麼抗拒⋯⋯齊格弗里德顯然知道如何去在這種情況下尋求快樂，那柔軟濕潤的黏膜彷彿吸著他的陰莖一般就充分說明了這一點⋯⋯就連他背後的肌膚也因為情慾而泛起紅色。而弗拉德在知道對方甚至不需要什麼額外的愛撫或者刺激也可以就這樣達到高潮以後，當然也可以再肆無忌憚一些，即使是齊格弗里德叫他慢一點也可以就這樣繼續下去。齊格弗里德在最後抽搐著達到高潮⋯⋯而弗拉德的呼吸還靠在他耳邊，離得很近，在他筋疲力盡，已經意識模糊的時候釋放在裡面。

後來⋯⋯後來是弗拉德擦掉了那些沾到引擎蓋上的精液並說他來開車一起回去，説是這樣他就可以在路上稍微休息一下。齊格弗里德當然也不會拒絕這種提議，畢竟他也有點累了⋯⋯而唯一的問題也許是還留在裡面的精液多少還是讓他有點羞恥和不舒服⋯⋯他多少還是有點擔心會流出來。

⋯⋯而對方彷彿看穿了他在想什麼一樣，又用那種彷彿半是認真半是開玩笑的語氣說：

「需要塞著嗎？」


End file.
